Core E: Immunology ABSTRACT The mission of the Penn CFAR Immunology Core (Core E) is to support and promote innovative, interdisciplinary, and translational research that enhances our understanding of the pathogenesis and immunopathogenesis of HIV/AIDS, and that advances the development of novel vaccines and immunological approaches to treatment and cure. Under the leadership of Director Dr. Jim Riley and new Co-Director Dr. Eline (Nina) Luning Prak, the Core provides state-of-the-art immunological services, equipment, reagents, and training to basic and clinical investigators, and has introduced an expanding set of emerging platforms to both support and lead the research agenda. The services that Core E provides are grouped into four broad areas: 1. Immunological assays using ACTG and/or IMPAACT approved assays for HIV/AIDS research; emerging technologies such as single-cell analyses, ultrasensitive measurements, and B/T cell repertoire analysis; consultation and assistance with experimental design and data analysis; specimen processing and storage; and specialized, validated protocols to support Phase 1 clinical trials of immunotherapies targeting HIV. 2. Access to cutting-edge equipment including Luminex, 10X Genomic Chromium for single cell analytic capacity, and Quanterix Simoa ultrasensitive digital ELISA in support of novel approaches, along with training in use of these technologies. 3. Large volume highly purified human blood cell subsets from both uninfected and HIV-infected individuals, providing extraordinary efficiency for CFAR investigators and economy of scale. 4. A small animal model of HIV-1 infection for in vivo studies of the HIV-1 latent reservoir, adoptive T cell and other cutting-edge therapeutic approaches and HIV-1 pathogenesis, and which provides preclinical support for novel cell-based and gene therapy interventions. To amplify capacity and exploit the extraordinary immunology resources on the CFAR campus, Core E has established strategic partnerships with other immunology-focused entities to leverage their expertise and resources to support CFAR investigators. In the current reporting period, Core E supported 39 CFAR investigators, over 70 NIH-funded applications, contributed to 150 publications, and generated nearly $2M in chargebacks. This resulted in high-impact advances in HIV cure, reservoirs, innovative therapeutics and other priority areas. Looking ahead, the Immunology Core will continue to support the breadth of CFAR investigators, expand its already-deep collaborations with the Clinical and Virus & Reservoirs Cores, continue to develop services to support the HIV Reservoirs & Tissue Immunology SWG, and play a key role in several large clinical studies that will help lead the field in how to best engage the immune system to promote HIV remission without antiretroviral therapy.